Whose Line Is It Anyway?
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Oneshot. Greg, Nick, Warrick and Sara play a game. Grissoms driven out of his mind. greg learns to play this game more often. Sandle...kinda.


**Whose Line Is It Anyway?**

_Based on the Two Line Vocabulary game on Whose Line. Characters aren't mine, neither is the game…

* * *

_

"Hey, Greggo." Sara greeted the ex-lab rat sitting at the table in the break room, sipping his coffee.

He looked up. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

She tilted her head. "Hi?"

"That's easy for you to say." He replied.

"What's up with you?" she asked, confused.

Greg sighed. "Sorry, wasn't listening."

Nick walked in before she could reply. "I dared him to play two line voacbulary. All he can say is 'Sorry, I wasn't listening' and 'That's easy for you to say'. Warrick and Archie are playing, too. Rick's lines are ' What is this for?' and 'I want one of those'. Archie's limited to: 'I resent that' and 'Let's not go there'. You wanna join in? Whoever lasts the longest wins the bet we have going." Nick explained.

"Only if you play, too." Sara grinned. "You can only say ' I wanna go first' and ' Should I be doing this?'."

He smirked. "Okay, deal. You're lines are: ' Who made you the boss?' and 'What do you mean by that?'."

She shook her head, laughing. "You've been watching too much Whose Line Is It Anyway."

"And it begins." Nick said, as Grissom and Catherine walked in. Warrick had walked in a moment ago, everyone now taking a seat at the table.

Grissom sighed, flipping through the non-existant assignment slips. "We've got nothing."

"That's easy for you to say." Greg replied.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sara bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Greg grinned, sipping his coffee.

"I want one of those." Warrick said, pointing to the cup of Blue Hawaiin Greg had.

"Sorry. I wasn't listening." Greg added, finishing the cup.

Grissom eyed them as if they were one of his expeiraments. "What are you guys doing?"

Nick started poking Sara. "Should I be doing this?" he asked, stopping when she shot a glared at him.

"Not if you want to keep your hand." Catherine replied, still having no clue what was going on.

Warrick reached for the blank assignment slips in front of Grissom. "What is this for?" he asked.

Grissom took it back. "You know, we have a shrink that works with the lab. I'm sure they'd be more than thrilled to talk to you guys."

"That's easy for you to say." Greg replied.

"Alrighty, then. As amusing as this is, I'm gonna go sort through your paperwork, Gil." Catherine said, standing up. "Before I go crazy, too."

Grissom nodded, standing up as well. "I'll join you, Cath." He said, wanting to avoid whatever the four of them were attempting to do. "You guys," he turned to face them. "Drink some coffee or something."

Sara spoke up before he got out the door. "Who made you the boss?" she asked.

"Ugh.. that would be the Sheriff…" he answered, logically and walked away.

He bumped into Archie in the hallway. "Do you have any idea what's going on with them?" he asked the lab tech.

"I resent that." Archie said and walked away.

The four conspirators left in the room, exchanged glances with each other before walking out of the room to continue their game.

* * *

Warrick headed over to the trace lab to annoy Hodges.

"Warrick." Hodges mumbled, his nose down the scope. "Your samples from last nights B&E aren't back yet. Go bug someone else until they are."

Warrick grinned, pointing to the microscope. "What's this for?" he asked.

Hodges looked at him. "Are you sure you're a C.S.I.?"

" I want one of those." Warrick said, pointing to the bagged lunch that sat on the desk by the computer. He snatched it up, walking out of the lab before Hodges could protest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg had headed down to the lab to bug David. "Greg, what brings you down here?" the assistant coroner asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." Greg replied.

David raised an eyebrow. "Okay…?"

Greg shrugged, "That's easy for you to say."

"Ya lost me, Greggo." David said. "Have you taken your medication today?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening."

David rolled his eyes. "I figured."

"That's easy for you to say." Greg repeated.

"Yeah…" David said, walking toward the door. "I have to go prep a body. Stay outta my desk."

Realizing it was a great opprotunity to get away with snooping through the desk with four simple words, Greg approached thed the desk.

"Sorry… wasn't listening." Greg mumbled, rifling through the drawers.

Searching through the drawers, Greg eventually came across a a picture of none other than Sara Sidle. David walked back into the room and saw Greg holding the picture. "Greg, I thought I told you not to go into my desk…"

"Sorry wasn't-" Greg was cut off.

"I know. You weren't listening. Hey, that's my photo of Sara!" David said, panicking. "Listen, Greg, you can't tell anyone about that! I was getting ready to get rid of it since I got engaged." David dashed forward quickly. "Please, don't tell anyone!"

Greg smiled. "Sorry, I wans't listening." With that, he turned and left the room with the photo in his hand.

* * *

"Nick?" Doc Robbins turned to face him. "What are you doing down here? Care to help me with this autopsy?"

The texan nodded. "I wanna go first!"

Doc Robbins blinked. "First for what?"

Nick looked panicked for a moment but quickly recovered. "Should I be doing this?"

"Well, You've casted stab wounds before…."

"Ooh!" Nick said, excitedly. "I wanna go first." He added and walked into the room.

Doc Robbins shrugged following him into the morgue. "What's all this I hear about Greg raiding David's desk?" he asked, grabbing the scalpel off the table to start the Y-inciscion on the corpse in front of him.

That caught Nick by surprise. "He what?" after a second Nick realized what he'd said. "Damn it. I lost!"

"Lost what?"

"Oh, ugh… nothing." Nick said, they'd also agreed not to tell anyone else what they were doing. "I'll just be going now." He added and walked off.

* * *

"What do you think they're up to?" Catherine asked as she sifted through Grissom's backlogged paperwork.

He sighed. "No idea. Though we'll probably find out soon enough."

Nick strolled in, coffee cup in hand. "Hey, guys. Need any help?"

Grissom and Catherine exchanged glances, tossing him a few papers. "Knock yourself out."

* * *

"Sidle. What are you doing?" Eckley asked. Sara had retreated back to the break room, as no one else seemed to be in the mood to be irritated.

Sara sipped the cup of Blue Hawaiian Greg had left her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Eckley glared. "There's loads of stuff that needs to be done around here, go do it." He ordered.

"Who made you boss?" she replied, hoping she didn't get fired for this.

"Excuse me, Sidle?" he growled.

She wisely ducked out of the room before he could yell at her.

* * *

"Hey, Rick." Brass said, spotting Warrick in the hallway. "I need you to interview a suspect in that B&E from last night, O'Reily's waiting for you. I need to go get the warrant for his house."

Brass was gone before Warrick could protest- or respond with one of his two designated comments.

"Damn…" he mumbled, knowing the game was over for him.

"Hey, Archie." He said, spotting the A/V tech walking by.

Archie sighed. "You're out, too?" he asked.

Warrick nodded. "I have to go interrogate a suspect. What did you do?"

"Let's not go there…" he replied, grinning. "Eckley showed up in the lab." He explained.

"Ah." Warrick sighed. Eckley. Explanation enough.

* * *

"Sara? Greg?" Grissom walked into the DNA lab where Greg had been covering for Mia for the last hour. Sara sat beside him.

Greg looked up. "Sorry, wasn't listening." He replied. He knew that he and Sara were the only ones still in the game.

Grissom sighed. "Nick and warrick are back to normal, why aren't you two?" he asked. "Even Archie stopped this nonsense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked.

"Give it up, already." Grissom answered.

"Who made you the boss?" she retorted.

Grissom was getting annoyed. "I swear, if you two don't knock this off soon…" he trailed off, letting them leave it to their own imaginations.

"That's easy for you to say!" Greg said.

"You're right. That is easy for me to say," Grissom replied.

They were both silent.

Grissom nodded, walking out of the lab. Greg and Sara started laughing. "Sorry, wasn't listening." Greg whispered to Sara. Who started laughing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "That's easy for you to say!"

She frowned. The Boss comment wouldn't work here. "Fine…" she pouted. "You win."

He grinned. "Yes!" he cheered happily. "Oh, Nick!" he spotted Nick walking by.

"I see the games over now." He noted, leaning against the door frame. "Who won?"

Sara smiled. "Greg did."

The two men exchanged high fives before Nick payed up. He walked away, intent on finding Warrick to pay his end of the bet and also pay Nick for losing their mini-bet on which of the two, Sara or Greg, would win.

Greg smiled happily at Sara. "So, Sar, exactly how much money did I just win?" he asked.

"Ugh.. I'd say about a hundred fifty. Knowing those two though, they probably bet more on which one of us would win then the original game…" she said.

He grinned. "Good," he looked up at her. "How about dinner and a movie?" he asked. "It's on me… rather it's on Nick and Warrick."

She laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"I need to play this game more often…" he said, smiling.

* * *

_**Okay… that's the end. That was one hell of a long one-shot. I need to stop watching Whose Line…**_

_**Tell me what you thought, I know some of them seemed a little OOC. Like David for example but my brother started typing while I was gone and I laughed my head off when I read it, I had to leave it.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
